Falling Down
by Bleedingshells
Summary: The Teen Titans transfer to Bayville High School on a mission, they quickly befriend the X-Men as normal high school students. But what happens when they find out about each other's powers and abilities? Rated T for language, sexual references and some violence though this rating could change anytime soon.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: The Teen Titans transfer to Bayville High School on a mission, they quickly befriend the X-Men as normal high school students. But what happens when they find out about each other's powers and abilities? Rated T for language, sexual references and some violence though this rating could change anytime soon.

 **Author's Notes: Soooo this is my first ever crossover fanfic, so go easy on me. I know it might seem like a silly story but what else would you expect? I hope you enjoy it and laugh along the way, don't forget to write a review! I don't really know where I'm going with this story but I'm having a good time writing it. Love you all** ❤️

Chapter One: We Think Too Much

Date: September 24

Location: Titans Tower

Raven was awoken by a fit of hysterical laughter coming from the living room down the hall.

Getting out of bed, grunting, she decided to see what all the laughter was being caused by.

"What are all of you laughing at? What's so hilarious today?" She asked, eyeing Beast Boy and Cyborg who were laughing up a storm and Robin, who despite a couple of chuckles, was acting more seriously and analytical.

"Dude, check out this video! It's the latest fight at Bayville High!" Beast Boy said excitedly.

Raven looked up at the television screen to see a gross, toad-like boy in a hasty fight with a blonde jock, then a muscular guy with brown hair and sunglasses rushing to his defense.

"Dude, this high school is wild!" Beast Boy exclaimed, high-fiving Cyborg.

"And I thought we were freaks!" Cyborg added, laughing.

Robin continued to sit at the couch, analyzing the video.

"Tell me why you all find a couple of high school kids acting like idiots so hilarious again?" Raven asked sarcastically.

"Come on, Rae. How could you not find this shit hysterical?" Beast Boy replied.

Raven ignored his comment and decided to start cooking some breakfast for herself instead. A big plate of eggs and bacon was a sure way to keep him away from her, for now.

"Ignore Miss Mopey, Beast Boy. Some people just don't have as good of a sense of humor as us." Cyborg said.

As much as Raven wanted to fire back, she decided to just ignore the goofy pair and enjoy her breakfast.

"Yeah including Robin." Beast Boy said, pointing at him. He noticed he hadn't really been laughing that much at the video and was actually studying it.

"Do you have to be so analytical about everything, Robin?" Cyborg asked. "Can't you just laugh at something every once and a while?" He added.

"I don't know, Cy. The way those kids fought each other, the way they moved, there was just something...weird about it." Robin replied, still appearing to be studying in his mind.

"Oh will you stop overreacting? Everyone knows Bayville High kids are kinda freaks but it's nothing to worry about. Lighten up a little!" Beast Boy said.

"You know what? Maybe we might need a second opinion." Cyborg suggested.

He began to trot down the hallway where Starfire's room was, he opened the door to find her watering her new house plants, with her pet larva, Silkie assisting her.

"Yo, Star, can we get your opinion on something?" He asked.

"What is it?" She asked, he took her hand and brought her into the living room.

Beast Boy quickly turned the video of the three way fight back on, Starfire just stood there and watched, she was flabbergasted.

"Now, does anything about this hiiiiilarious high school fight seem out of the ordinary to you?" He asked.

"Is that how teenagers who are not superheroes behave in the high school? That is most definitely not normal!" Starfire exclaimed.

"See? Starfire sees it. This is definitely a cause for a mission." Robin said.

Raven, still sitting at the table in the kitchen, had finished her breakfast and was ready to argue again. She rolled her eyes and entered back into the living room.

"Will all you, just shut the fuck up about this already? A couple of kids got into a fight in high school, what is the big deal exactly? Robin and Starfire, you're both overreacting. And Cyborg and Beast Boy, you two always think things are way funnier than they actually are!" She shouted, the other four teens were left speechless.

"Now if you excuse me, I have another novel I'd like to finish by the end of the day and don't want to be put off track by all this shit. If you need me, I'll be in my room." She added, walking towards her bedroom and locking the door.

Soon afterwards, the other Titans began to continue their argument further.

"Even if it's nothing, what's the worst that can happen?" Robin asked.

"Umm dude, we would be going to school! Isn't that bad enough?" Beast Boy replied.

"Hey, when I was in high school, I managed to have a good time. Were superheroes, it's not like we would have to do all the work. Our futures don't really depend on it." Cyborg said. He realized that he missed out on a lot of high school memories due to the accident and kind of wished that he could go back. Maybe Robin's idea wasn't so bad after all.

"Oh I would love to experience the high school!" Starfire added. She had never actually been to a school before, even back in Tameran. But she was a huge fan of high school dramas on TV and wanted to experience it for herself.

"Well, looks like you're outnumbered 3 to 1, Beast Boy." Robin said, smirking.

"I am so excited to attend the high school! It will be just like on the Gossip Girl!" Starfire said, jumping for joy.

Beast Boy gulped. "D-didn't you guys forget to ask Raven?" He asked nervously.

"It doesn't look like she really cares either way, BB. But I guess we should let her know anyway." Cyborg replied.

"Hey, Raven, we're going to high school!" He shouted, hoping for her to hear it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The Brightside

A couple of hours later, Robin came back to the Tower with a stack full of school enrollment papers.

"What's all this stuff?" Beast Boy asked, eyeing all the papers.

"This is the paperwork we have to fill out to get enrolled at Bayville. We're going to have to use our real names and everything." Robin replied as he began laying out the papers onto the kitchen table.

"Let's do your paper first, Beast Boy. What's your real name?" He asked.

"Ugh do I have to use my real name?" Beast Boy asked, groaning.

"Obviously, you would stick out like a sore thumb if you went to a regular high school as Beast Boy." Raven answered for him.

"So tell us, BB. What is your name?" Cyborg asked, chuckling. "It can't be more embarrassing than "Beast Boy" is."

Beast Boy didn't speak but the rest of the Titans staring at him told him that now was the moment of truth.

"Okay fine. The names Logan...Garfield Logan." He finally admitted.

Cyborg bursted into laughter.

"Garfield? Like the cat? That's too funny!" He said.

Robin and Starfire also laughed and even Raven couldn't help but giggle.

After the joke was over, Beast Boy's paperwork was complete.

 _Full Name: Garfield Mark Logan_

 _Age: 15_

 _Grade: Sophomore (10th)_

 _Hair Color: Green_

 _Eye Color: Green_

"May I please go next?" Asked Starfire politely.

"All right, Star. What's your real name?" Robin asked.

"My real name is Koriand'r." She replied gleefully.

The other four Titans jaws dropped.

"Your name is what now?" Cyborg asked.

"My name is Koriand'r." Starfire repeated herself.

"You know what, I'll just write Kori Anderson. That sounds normal enough." Robin said, scrawling her fake real name onto the paper.

"Would you like to get a new middle name too?" He asked.

"I would like to have my middle name in honor of Silkie!" She replied happily, petting him.

Her paperwork was as follows:

 _Full Name: Kori Silkie Anderson_

 _Age: 16_

 _Grade: Sophomore (10th)_

 _Hair Color: Red_

 _Eye Color: Green_

"So Cy, your real name is Victor, right?" Robin questioned, he remembered that from the very first time they had met.

"Victor Stone." Cyborg replied smiling.

 _Real Name: Victor Stone_

 _Age: 17_

 _Grade: Junior (11th)_

 _Hair Color: Black_

 _Eye Color: Brown_

"And Raven, what's yours?" Robin asked.

"Well, I've always just been Raven. But for my...normal name, I was thinking Rachel Roth." She suggested sheepishly.

"Rachel? That doesn't fit you at all, I think maybe you should stick to Raven, call yourself Raven Roth instead."

"Yeah, I prefer Raven anyways. Write it down." She replied drily.

 _Full Name: Raven Arella Roth_

 _Age: 17_

 _Grade: Junior (11th)_

 _Hair Color: Purple_

 _Eye Color: Blue_

Now it was Robin's turn, his origins were always murky to everyone on the team, no one had ever even seen his eyes behind his mask. This was a pretty big deal.

Quietly, Robin wrote "Richard John Greyson" on his paper. Beast Boy peered over to see.

"Richard? So your nickname is Dick?" He said, laughing hysterically.

"Could you grow up please?" Raven asked, smacking him upside the back of the head.

"Ouch, Rae. That hurt. It's not my fault Dick over here has such a funny name!" He protested.

"Can someone please explain to me what is so funny about Robin's real name?" Starfire asked innocently.

Robin didn't want to explain it to her, he might get too embarrassed. So instead he continued to fill out his paperwork.

 _Real Name: Richard John Greyson_

 _Age: 17_

 _Grade: Junior (11th)_

 _Hair Color: Black_

 _Eye Color: Blue_

"We're all set, guys. I'll mail this to Bayville High tomorrow. But for now, I think we should all go shopping for some more normal clothes." Robin suggested, scanning everyone's strange outfits in the room.

Starfire's eyes widened and filled themselves with glee.

"Shopping? I really want to do the shopping!" She exclaimed happily.

"Let's do the shopping!" She shouted, grabbing Raven by the arm.

"Woo hoo. Hurray for shopping." Raven said with little emotion.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Star Shopping

Location: Jump City Shopping Mall

The Titans arrived at the Jump City Mall about an hour after filling out the enrollment papers. Obviously, Starfire was the most excited about getting to go shopping to buy some new clothes. She had been so used to wrearing the same outfit all the time and always wanted to wear something different.

"Raven, you must accompany me shopping!" She said, once again pulling Raven's arm.

"Ugh, no offense to you, Starfire, but we don't exactly have the same taste." Raven replied awkwardly, releasing herself from Star's grip.

"Come on, don't leave her with us. And besides, I'm sure you'll find some stuff you like too, Rae." Cyborg said as he walked away with Robin and Beast Boy.

"Raven I want to go in there!" Starfire shouted, pointing at a Forever 21.

Raven shrugged, at least Starfire didn't pick something ultra girly. She could probably find some clothes she liked in here too.

Starfire ran all across Forever 21, she wanted to make sure she could find as many things she liked as she could. Soon enough, she had five shirts, three skirts and two pairs of jeans piled into her arms. She made Raven hold the shoes she planned on buying.

Raven watched her try on outfit after outfit. Most of these outfits were very girly, lots of pinks and pastel colors. Definitely cute but also definitely not for Raven.

She soon got bored of watching Star try on all of those outfits and decided to look for some things herself. In contrast to Star, she picked out a lot of things that were in black, dark blues, purples and greens. She also bought a pair of black Doc Martens that would pretty much go with everything she bought.

 **Robin, Beast Boy and Cyborg at Zumiez:**

Meanwhile, the boys weren't having as much of an easy time.

"It's so hard to find stuff that looks cool when you're green!" Beast Boy exclaimed from inside of a dressing room.

"Try being 50% robot!" Cyborg retorted from the room next to Beast Boy's.

"Robin doesn't realize how easy he has it." They both muttered to themselves in unison.

Outside of the dressing rooms, Robin was trying on different jackets in the mirror. He really liked the classic black leather one he had tried on and decided to buy it. He also grabbed a couple of simple T-shirts to pair with them, some jeans and a pair of checkerboard Vans.

"Can you guys hurry up?" He asked annoyed, they had both been trying clothes on for about half an hour.

"Sorry, dude, not everyone can look good for the ladies without any effort!" Beast Boy joked.

"Like you could get any ladies, even with effort!" Cyborg added laughing.

"Can you guys just buy what you want and go?" Robin pleaded, annoyed with them.

After a while, they finally left the store. Beast Boy definitely bought the most clothes out of the three of them, he wanted to make sure he would look "cool" enough for everyone at Bayville.

They met up with Starfire and Raven at the food court which was at the center of the mall. To say it was impressive would be an understatement, it had every food place you would ever want to go to- Wendy's, Taco Bell, Auntie Ann's, Pizza Hut, Dunkin Donuts, Carvel, Starbucks and a couple of local chains too. Beast Boy made a beeline to the Dunkin Donuts and ordered a whole dozen of assorted donuts.

"You really do eat like a pig, maybe that explains why you can turn into one." Raven said, laughing a little bit.

"Come on, dude, donuts are delicious. You're just jealous because I'm not sharing my box with you!" Beast Boy protested.

"You don't have to share." She said, reaching into the box and pulling out a Boston Cream flavored donut. She popped it into her mouth and smirked.

"You guys are so cute together." Cyborg said jokingly.

Both Raven and Beast Boy scowled.

"Trust me, I'm not interested." Raven said.

"Yeah, like I'd want to go out with you either." Beast Boy retorted.

"I would love to see Beast Boy and Raven do the dating!" Starfire added innocently.

"That would sure be something." Said Robin, also grabbing a donut.

"You guys are ridiculous and I'm sick of the mall. Let's go home." Raven replied.

 **Back at the Tower**

All of the Titans, with the exception of Robin were lounging around in the living room. Instead, he was standing in front of all of them, ready to make an announcement.

"Titans, since we're going to a normal high school, we're going to need more than just nice clothes to fit in. Here, take these." He said as he held up a bag of brand new iPhones.

The Titans hadn't really ever had real cell phones before. They always just used their T-Communicators which were similar to iPhones but without any of the signature iPhone features. Needless to say, this was pretty exciting for all of them.

They all gladly took the new phones, which were each a different color so no one's phone could get mixed up with another one.

Robin- red

Cyborg- blue

Beast Boy- green

Starfire- pink

Raven- purple

As excited as they all were, Starfire realized they had another problem at hand.

"Friends, we have the cool clothing and the current cellular phones but what about Cyborg and Beast Boy? I do not believe they would fit in well at the high school." She said.

And she was right, the rest of them could pass for average people but Cyborg and Beast Boy definitely had an obstacle to over come. One of them was half robot and the other was green head to toe.

"That's not a problem." Cyborg said.

"Ugh yeah it is, dude! I'll never be cool at Bayville if I'm green!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"Relax, BB. Remember that ring I had that made me look...normal at Hive Academy? I still have it and I could get one for you too.

Beast Boy calmed down and a little while later, Cyborg brought out the two rings for the both of them.

Cyborg put his on and turned into the same way he was at Hive Academy as "Stone". Then Beast Boy put his on, his skin turned from forest green to a light tan, his fangs and his pointy ears were gone in exchange for regular ears and teeth. But his eyes and hair stayed the same color.

Everyone else's jaws dropped.

"Beast Boy...you look so normal." Robin said, shocked.

"I agree, Beast Boy and Cyborg look fantastic!" Starfire said joyfully.

"Check yourself out in the mirror, man." Cyborg said, pointing towards the bathroom.

And he did, Beast Boy stared at himself in the mirror for a while. He hadn't seen himself like this in such a long time, not since he was a little kid. His hair before that was actually red but he liked the green hair a lot. And besides, he didn't need to hear any ginger jokes from anyone.

"I feel normal. Like I could go out into the world and actually be treated like I'm human." He thought to himself.

Soon enough, the long day they had all experiences was over and it was time to go to bed. They had to wake up early tomorrow, way earlier than usual for their first day of school.

 **How will the Titans' first day of school go? Will they meet the X-Men tomorrow? Will Beast Boy and Raven ever stop bickering? Find out next time in Chapter Four of Falling Down!**


End file.
